Tropiezos
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: • Porque todas las princesas se tropiezan de vez en cuando, pero no todas tenían a Haruka para que las recibiera en sus brazos, menos mal que ella era la excepción.


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeuchi.

Summary: • Porque todas las princesas se tropiezan de vez en cuando, pero no todas tenían a Haruka para que las recibiera en sus brazos, menos mal que ella era la excepción.

* * *

" **Tropiezos"**

 **.**

 _Capítulo único._

─ ¡Princesa!

Antes de que tuviese un encuentro cercano con el suelo ya estaba siendo sujetada de la cintura por una de sus guardianas. Cuando la ayudó a colocarse de pie, pudo observarla detenidamente, Haruka le miraba con preocupación y el ceño levemente fruncido.

─ Debe tener más cuidado, princesa. ─ Aún podía sentir sus manos en su cintura, el calor de éstas traspasaba la suave tela de su vestido blanco. ─ Creo que debería dejar de dar éstos paseos tan largos.

Sonrió.

─ Pero Haruka, me gusta pasear. Me aburro tanto en el castillo, a parte nada malo me pasará si estás a mi lado.

Cerró la poca distancia que le separaba de Sailor Uranus, apoyó su rostro en su pecho y pudo sentir como la guardiana se tensaba al recibir el abrazo. Siempre era así, ella le pedía que le acompañara a pasear por los extensos jardines del castillo, disfrutaba su compañía silenciosa, como siempre le regalaba una rosa blanca y en medio del camino, se tropezaba cuando estaba cerca de ella para terminar en sus brazos. Lo culminaba todo con un abrazo que podía durar eternos minutos, le gustaba sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su guardiana, el aroma embriagante, escuchar los latidos de su corazón cuando reposaba en su pecho y poder sentir la protección que ella le otorgaba.

Haruka siempre iba a ser su guardiana favorita entre todas, y aunque su futuro esposo empezara a mostrar celos ante ella, no iba a dejar de preferirla ante todo. Le pedía siempre que la acompañara a pasear a los jardines, o que fuese ella quién la escoltara a su habitación, si tenía que pedir un consejo sobre qué vestimenta usar le consultaba a ella, y si podía salir afuera de los terrenos del castillo le bastaba con que ella fuese su escolta. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, era ella quien le peinaba su larga cabellera y siempre recibía un beso en su frente cuando se despedían.

Haruka era más que su guardiana y ambas lo sabían.

─ Princesa. Podría venir alguien…─ Haruka intentó separarse de su agarre sin éxito.

─ Haruka, nadie viene si estás conmigo.

─ Pero princesa, podría venir…─Se tensó cuando sintió los brazos de su princesa rodear su cuello.

Odiaba esto.

Odiaba el hecho de estar en plena palma de su princesa, ella la manejaba a su antojo. Por mucho tiempo intentó negarse ante sus peticiones, aunque eso le trajo peleas con las demás guardianas quienes demandaron que ya no era leal ante la futura Reina del Milenio de Plata.

¡Pero eso no era cierto! Ella era su sierva más leal, daba su vida por ella. Pero también era cierto, que desde hace un tiempo, se había dejado caer entre sus redes, y de un momento a otro, ya no la idolatraba por ser su futura reina, sino porque estaba enamorada de ella. De un momento a otro, era la protagonista de sus sueños más ocultos, su persona más importante y la más inalcanzable en ciertos aspectos.

Sabía que se iba a casar en unos meses, que iba a dejar de ser su princesa para ser la Reina que gobernaría y traería estabilidad a la tierra. Sabía que era una fémina y que estaba mal lo que estaban sintiendo.

Sí, lo que estaban sintiendo, ambas. Porque sabía que su princesa no era perfecta, que siempre tropezaba para caer en sus brazos, que le pedía su compañía hasta para las cosas más simples, porque no era inmune a ella.

─ Haruka, mírame.

Obedeció.

Dios, moriría por ella si se lo ordenaba. Cuando la miraba sabía que esa iba a ser su vida, vivir para servirle.

─ Bésame.

No iba a decir que obedeció obligada o que fuese una petición que nunca quería cumplir. Besar a su princesa, era lo más preciado que tenían en su relación, un secreto que solo miraban las flores que les rodeaban, un secreto que ambas se llevarían a la tumba y que lo negarían ante todos. Si había momentos en que pensaba en que estaba en el cielo era cuando la besaba. Sus labios suaves, embriagantes, de sabor dulzón la dominaban por completo, le besaba suave y lento, con parsimonia, casi llevándolo a la perfección.

Había visto muchas veces cuando era besada por el príncipe, muchas para su disgusto. Y nunca, nunca ante su juicio, lo hacía bien. Eran besos simples que no eran merecedores de la princesa. Ella merecía ser besada con la perfección, merecía que los besos que recibiera fueran suaves, bailando a su ritmo, que sus labios fueran acariciados y que al momento de la separación se escapara un suspiro de satisfacción.

Por eso cada vez que la princesa le pedía un beso, lo hacía de la mejor forma posible para darle los besos que ella merecía, los besos perfectos para su amada princesa.

─ Haruka. ─Suspiró su nombre cuando se separó de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados aún y los labios entreabiertos, respiraba lento y pausado, como recuperando el aliento.

─ Debe tener cuidado con sus tropiezos, princesa.

Ella le sonrió y le dio a entender que iba a tropezar todas las veces que fuese necesario para que la rescatara como siempre. Era algo normal, natural y cotidiano en todos los cuentos. Porque todas las princesas se tropiezan de vez en cuando, pero no todas tenían a Haruka para que las recibiera en sus brazos, menos mal que ella era la excepción.

* * *

Nota:

Estoy enamorada de Haruka&Serena, siempre desde pequeña me gustó la dinámica que tenían ambas, sobre todo Haruka, que te hace dudar de todo. Así que bueno, me dieron ganas de una pequeña historia de romance entre ellas. Espero que les guste y bienvenidos sean todos sus comentarios :) ¡Besos!


End file.
